


满船清梦压星河（三十七）

by shiyuedexiaoju



Category: shiyuedexiaoju
Genre: M/M, 情定三生/许你浮生若梦/镇魂
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiyuedexiaoju/pseuds/shiyuedexiaoju
Summary: 剧版生爹的结局，我一直都意难平，无论是原著里身已许国难许卿的允卿，还是我这篇星梦里的美人军师，都不能是剧中恋爱脑而丧命的罗勤耕。所以沈巍说，春宴上丧命不是他的命格，因为以美人军师的聪明和冷静，避免这些易如反掌。沈巍的目的，与其说是来救他不死的，不如说是来劝他不动声色去赴死的，这样才能换来生生的半条命。1926年12月，国民政府自广州迁都武汉，那时候还没有东三省的战役，这是个bug，但是我现在圆不回来，一开始设定在这个时间是没打算给tree安排抗战的情节，但是人物他写出来之后就不受我控制，无论是剧中迟瑞的一腔热血还是原著里允卿的爱国情怀，是一直以来我心里坚信不疑高粱地szd的缘故，这是他们的殊途同归。
Relationships: 迟勤迟
Kudos: 1





	满船清梦压星河（三十七）

接下来的时间过得飞快，像是少女掌心惊喜的一捧初雪，眨眼便能化成同样剔透的清水，从指缝淅沥而逝。这段时间发生了很多事，国民政府自广州迁都武汉，迟瑞上报的调任批核直到年后才下达。中央允准他来年暮春可迁调至山东担任督军，参与东三省的战事。

因为要准备迁调的事，迟瑞忙了起来，不再像之前能整日里缠在罗勤耕身边。罗勤耕没再回洪家住，也没留在督军府，而是带着浮生回了自己的宅子。迟瑞有时候结束了军务会买点蔬菜水果去罗家看望他们父子，也经常留宿，只是二人都心照不宣地没有再提起迟瑞要离开的事情。

迟瑞怕罗勤耕劳累，开春便找了个声望好的私塾，每日安排人把浮生和悠悠都送去读书。那日里罗勤耕从码头忙完回来，刚进家门，就发现有人已经在院子里等着了。

“二当家，我家先生想见您。”

罗勤耕愣了一下，还没来得及要埋怨对方不请自来，便认出了来人是曾救了浮生，又在江边点醒他的神秘人。

罗勤耕怔愣了一瞬，忙颔首:“麻烦这位先生带路。”

穿西装的男人带着罗勤耕上了早等在门口的汽车，一起坐车来到了南郊的一处住宅，那宅子的构造极其的复杂华丽，高而庄重的对称琉璃瓦飞檐，粉刷精致的门墙和沉香木窗棂，还有实木镀刻兽首的大门，像极了古时候皇帝的宫殿，院子里是一面圆型的湖，一条弯曲的汉白玉石桥将院门和宅子连起来。诡异的是，房子只有黑白两色，以中间为界限，一半是黑，一半是白，整齐划一到有点可怖。

南郊虽然人烟稀少，但也不是没有来过，罗勤耕记得，以前这里并没有这样一座如此华丽却又古怪的宫宅。虽然已经入了春，罗勤耕还是觉得这周围诡异的阴冷，他打了个寒战，硬着头皮跟上男人的脚步进了门。

那男人自进了宅子就一句话也不说，带着他到了二楼的一间门前，做了个“请”的姿势，就一言不发地退下了。罗勤耕颇有几分不安地推开门，出乎他意料的是，宅子外面看起来奇怪，房间里面的样子却正常得有些突兀。

带着眼镜的年轻男人坐在书桌后面，正在翻阅着一份文件，他穿着件浅色的衬衫，深蓝色的毛线背心，袖子上还绑着两只黑色皮质的袖箍，头发梳的很整齐，画一般精致又完美的面皮隐藏在镜片后面，乍一看，像极了一个再正常不过的大学教授。

男人听到动静，从文件里抬起头，笑容仿佛画在面上一般，堪称完美的模板:“二当家来了？请坐。”

罗勤耕客气抱拳，在沙发上坐下。沙发前的桌几上放着一套茶具，雨过天青色的汝窑瓷，瓷盏细腻，釉色均匀，罗勤耕是识货的，一眼便看出这茶具价值不菲。男人转身去茶水台端了一壶热水过来，在他对面也坐下，动作熟练地将开水冲上，蜷缩的绿色茶团在水中缓缓舒展开，绽放出漂亮的碧色茶汤。

“先生上次救了浮生一回，又救了罗某一回，先生两次大恩，实在难以言谢。”

“两次么？”男人推了推眼镜，“应该是三次。”

罗勤耕愣了一下，突然想到了什么，瞳孔瞬间放大，惊愕道:“青风山，是先生救了我？”

男人拿起两只精致小巧的茶杯，倒了杯碧绿的茶水递给罗勤耕:“二当家果然聪明。”

“那日我便觉得，我能活下来着实诡异。只是.......”罗勤耕难以置信地摇摇头，想了想，终究是把最深的疑惑压了下去，“只是，还不知先生贵姓。”

“免贵，姓沈，沈巍。”

男人的眼睛很漂亮，藏在镜片后面，灼灼盯人的时候，总让人觉得心事全部被看穿了一般。罗勤耕有些迟疑地捏起桌上沈巍放过来的昂贵茶杯，品了一口，只觉得这茶的味道出奇得好，有一点若隐若现的香，非常淡，却在这滚烫的热水里能尝出一股奇怪的冷冽，莫名让人想起大兴安岭外的隆冬。

罗勤耕打了个寒颤，放下茶杯:“沈先生今日叫勤耕前来，可是有什么事？”

“沈某这里送二当家一副牌，”沈巍把喝了一口的茶杯放下，推了推眼镜，“许局长会在下个月初三的春宴上射杀林二太太，并嫁祸给二当家。”

罗勤耕的脸色僵硬了一瞬间。最近太安稳了，他下意识有些松懈，上次虽说同向天交换，要他除掉许瑞安，但是这些对向天来说又谈何容易，且不论金城距东江相隔甚远，就算在一个地方，许瑞安地位稳固，向天想动他也需要时间。他现在还是有选择的，为何要走这下下之策？退一步讲，如果沈巍的消息是准确的，可沈巍的身份和立场呢？他许了自己三次救命之恩，却不要回报，还送来这样一副保命的底牌，他的目的又是什么？

罗勤耕又喝了口茶，温和的眉目多了些许认真和冷厉:“不知道沈先生为什么要帮勤耕？”

沈巍对他的不信任显然并不意外。他的眉眼垂了垂，搁下茶杯起身:“我只是想救那个孩子。”

“孩子？”罗勤耕一怔，也跟着他站起来，“先生是说......浮生？”

沈巍沉默了，立在那里，静静地看着窗外，漆黑的眸子透过平面的镜片折射出萧刹又凄凉的光。罗勤耕有些迟疑地顺着他的目光看过去，惊讶地发现那汉白玉的石桥横跨在圆型的人工湖，竟是一副太极八卦的图案。

“二当家聪慧过人，想必早就对沈某的身份有了怀疑。”沈巍背对着他，声音听起来低沉又孤远，“我的确不是普通人，准确来说，我不是人，而是守卫阴阳两界治安的斩魂使。事实上，我是从十五年后打破空间乱流回来的，我回来的目的，就是为了救浮生。”

罗勤耕目瞪口呆，看着沈巍回过身摘下眼镜，衬衫和长裤瞬间就变成了曳地的黑色长袍，头发一点点地变长，直到垂到腰下，仿佛墨瀑一般漆黑。没了镜片的遮挡，沈巍精致的眉眼显露出来，漂亮得近乎妖异，一点与生俱来的妖气与端方如玉的君子气奇异又矛盾地混合在了一起，是无法言说的风华无双。

罗勤耕觉得自己仿佛置身于梦境之中，一时竟不知说些什么，只能听着沈巍继续缓缓道来。

“按照原本的轨迹，二当家会在那场春宴上与林二太太一同丧命，迟督军的调令已下，他不得不离开，却没有任何身份与立场带走本应是洪帮少当家的浮生。浮生被洪帮主收为义子，为洪帮殚精竭虑，可有了您这样一位挑起洪林两家矛盾的父亲，他又为三大家族所不容，过得十分不容易。他二十岁那年，会为了救林大小姐，死在日本人的枪下。”

沈巍的声音很平静，几乎听不出什么情绪，可罗勤耕却敏锐地发现，他宽大袖袍下的手紧紧地攥成了一团，青筋都爆了出来。

“所以.......您是来改变浮生的命运的？”

“可以这么说。”沈巍拢袖颔首，“只是我身为斩魂使，职责所在就是要维系生死薄上阴阳两界的平衡。浮生的命格就是在二十岁时有一死劫，除非有他亲近之人为他续命。”

罗勤耕也看过不少志怪话本，此下心里多少有了些理解:“您的意思是需要我给浮生续命？以命换命吗？”

“不必，”沈巍再一次露出了他假面皮般的笑容，温文尔雅，克制却虚假，“我既给了您这副牌，您就好好活下去即可，春宴一事本不是您的命格死劫，您在我不插手的情况下躲过去，于您的命格并无影响。若您以后隐姓埋名，不再出现在众人面前，不再见浮生，让所有的事情都按照您已经死去的轨迹发展，如此一来，便是续了浮生半条性命。我无法改变他接下来的十五年所受的苦，但我可以回到十五年后，把在众人眼中都已死去的浮生带走，让他隐姓埋名活下去，我保证，我一定会让他成为这个世界上最幸福的人。”

罗勤耕没有立刻回答他，也不知是没有消化这玄幻的内容，还是没有想明白。他面无表情地看了沈巍许久才轻声道:“沈先生，我记得我在青风山昏迷的时候听到过您的声音，说您使用了禁术，又动了凡人的命格。现在看来，您来到这十五年前，应该就是所谓的禁术？您在青风山救了我，应该就是所谓的动了凡人的命格，对吧？”

沈巍有些惊讶，他完全没想到罗勤耕的接受能力和聪慧已经超出了他的想象，不禁有些迟疑地点了点头。

罗勤耕蹙眉:“沈先生如此情深义重，既然能在青风山直接更改我的命格，为何不干脆修改浮生的命格，还要冒险动用禁术呢？”

“他与您不同，”沈巍苦笑了一声，“他在洪帮做少当家这几年，犯下的杀孽太多，若是修改命格来救他，他依然要接受功德簿的牵制和审判，很可能沦为天地不容的厉鬼。而我的能力又受到鬼族金契的压制，不能完全发挥，若想救他，只能由您换他半条命。”

罗勤耕垂了垂眼睛，停了一会儿，又抬起眼睫，有些郑重地看着他:“沈先生，我很感激您为我们父子所做的一切，只是您能告诉我，您为什么要这么做？为了我们父子？又或者说是.......为了浮生？”

沈巍沉默了。身为鬼王，他有洞察人心的能力，自然是不难看出罗勤耕试探中的含义，他也不是不知道，罗勤耕向来是个面上温和的人，如此凌厉又认真的眼神，只有在迟瑞遭遇不测的时候才表露出来分毫，眼下却这般灼灼地投向自己。

沈巍闭了闭眼睛，漆黑的瞳孔仿佛深潭一般看不到底，也理不清到底有多沉重，没有关严的窗缝里吹进一丝不冷不热的风，掀起了他华丽的黑袍和如玉的长发，他的声音就像是黄泉深处的孤独和清冷，勾带着不甘和执着。

“因为我爱他。”

**Author's Note:**

> 剧版生爹的结局，我一直都意难平，无论是原著里身已许国难许卿的允卿，还是我这篇星梦里的美人军师，都不能是剧中恋爱脑而丧命的罗勤耕。所以沈巍说，春宴上丧命不是他的命格，因为以美人军师的聪明和冷静，避免这些易如反掌。沈巍的目的，与其说是来救他不死的，不如说是来劝他不动声色去赴死的，这样才能换来生生的半条命。  
> 1926年12月，国民政府自广州迁都武汉，那时候还没有东三省的战役，这是个bug，但是我现在圆不回来，一开始设定在这个时间是没打算给tree安排抗战的情节，但是人物他写出来之后就不受我控制，无论是剧中迟瑞的一腔热血还是原著里允卿的爱国情怀，是一直以来我心里坚信不疑高粱地szd的缘故，这是他们的殊途同归。


End file.
